


Purpose

by BeeOfBee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Morning Routines, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeOfBee/pseuds/BeeOfBee
Summary: Catra and Adora race eachother for the prize of kisses and Adora reflects on her purpose and the changes her life is gone through. It's just fluff, not sad. Enjoy
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 70





	Purpose

Adora has always been meant for combat. She’s always alert, ready for a fight. Bow and Glimmer, and everyone else, taught her how to relax, but that’s still a part of her. None of them have ever known a world without war, without worrying about your friends, but at least Bow and Glimmer are used to having fun. Adora still isn’t used to being so carefree.

Of course, Adora doesn’t regret defeating the Horde. It seems like that was always what she was meant to do. But, the Horde has always given her a purpose. First as a soldier for them, and then as She-Ra against them. Now that they aren’t much of a threat anymore, things feel different.

Everyone tries to understand, of course. Nobody else has known a world without the Horde either, but none of them get it. They have their kingdoms to worry about.

Everyone except for Catra.

A smile forms on Adora’s lips as she ties her hair up. For a moment it felt like she forgot about Catra while lost in thought. They’re  _ together _ now, just like the two of them always dreamed of.

Well, maybe it’s a little different. They always dreamed of rising up the ranks in the Horde together and conquering Etheria, side by side. And maybe, in a way, that’s what they did. They became powerful together, always neck to neck, shoulder to shoulder, even on opposite sides. A part of Adora always hopes, no, always knew that the two of them would come together again. And they did.

Adora looks over at the bed, Catra curled up at the end of it just like they used to do in the Fright Zone. She always did like her beauty sleep.

Catra looks different now. Her hair is short and there’s a new scar on the back of her neck from her time on Horde Prime’s ship. From her time chipped. She acts a bit different too, a little more, careful. She’s apologized to everyone, and Adora is so, so proud of her for it, even if the apologies didn’t seem as kind as others may have been.

Adora walks over to Catra and carefully strokes her hair, causing her to start purring. That always puts a smile on Adora’s face.

“Catra, it’s time to get up. We’re going to take a walk around Brightmoon today, remember?” Adora says quietly.

Catra groans. “You never let me sleep.”

“I’ve let you sleep enough, I’ve already gotten dressed. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Catra sits up and rubs her eyes, her hair sticking up straight in some places from her sleep. “Do I get to fight you?”

“If you want, but you’ll lose, and you know it,” Adora laughs.

“I don’t lose, I just let you win.”

Adora rolls her eyes. “Sure. Put some clothes on so we can get outside. It’s nice out today.”

“I have clothes on already!”

“You have pajamas on, very different. Go get some real clothes. We got you some new ones, remember?”

“Yeah, I do. How about you get a head start while I get dressed, and then I’ll still beat you outside,” Catra smirks.

“Well, I’m sure I’ll beat you with a head start, so what am I getting when I win?”

“A kiss?”

Adora blushes. Their first kiss is still so fresh in her memory, every time they’ve kissed recently Adora has gotten flustered. 

“And if you win?”

“Then I get two kisses.”

“...Fine, seems fair. I’ll meet you down there. Bye, Catra!” Adora turns on her heel and sprints out of the bedroom she and Catra share. 

She runs through the halls of Brightmoon, apologizing to a few guards she bumps into along the way. She finally makes it outside, a bit out of breath and laughing, but just as she starts to sit down to wait for Catra-

“Hey, Adora.”

Adora spins around, only to find herself centimeters from Catra’s face. “How did you get here so quickly?”

“I walked. And I won,” Catra grins.

“What? You did not! I was here first,” Adora protests.

Catra touches a finger to Adora’s lips and shushes her. “Quiet. I won.” She places her clawed hand on Adora’s cheek and tilts her head, gently connecting their lips in a kiss.

Adora’s heart starts to race, more than even in battle, and she places her hand gently on the small of Catra’s back, pulling her closer. Their lips move slowly against each other, staying soft and gentle and calm, the exact opposite of what their relationship has been for a very long time.

The kiss is broken by a smile from Adora. “I think you’re pretending to win so we kiss twice instead of only once.”

"I don't see how that's an issue, Adora."

"Well, I'm not going to give you a second kiss."

“That’s incredibly unfair.”

“Mhm, and lying to get what you want isn’t?” Adora smiles, to make sure Catra knows she’s just teasing.

Catra rolls her eyes and taps her fingers on Adora’s cheek. “Just kiss me, don’t be an idiot.”

“Well being rude isn’t going to get you a kiss.”

“Being rude has gotten me plenty of things in the past. Including your friendship, I think it works out just fine for me.”

Adora playfully pushes Catra away from her and tilts her head, challenging Catra to earn that second kiss. 

Catra grins, running a clawed hand through her short hair to push it out of her face before she charges at Adora, claws aimed for her. Adora ducks and dodges out of the way, the two beginning to circle eachother, just like they would do when fighting on opposite sides of a war. Now, they’re just having fun instead of trying to kill each other constantly. 

The next to break from the circle is Adora, running toward Catra in an attempt to land a punch, but her fist is caught in her girlfriend’s palm. Catra pulls Adora close and grins.

“Have I done enough for you yet, Adora?”

“Maybe, maybe not. We’ll never know.”

Catra looks at Adora and grins, running her thumb over her cheek. “Come one, give me just one more kiss, then we can actually train.”

“Fiiiiiine. Only because I love you.”

Adora kisses Catra one more time and her train of thought from earlier comes rushing back. It takes her a moment, but with the help of Catra’s lips on her own, she knows that she hasn’t lost her purpose, she’s found one that entirely new.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any fanfic before, so give me a bit of a break. I hope somebody enjoys this. I just wrote it for fun in my free time.


End file.
